


Angel

by the_holographic_bitch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_holographic_bitch/pseuds/the_holographic_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sees Beth kill  walkers after their time apart and is entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fic I have ever written so go easy. Actually this is the first time I've written something that wasn't for school... I think I might re-write this at some stage. Any feedback would be awesome even just say hi :D

An angel. It had to be. What else could she be, she surely wasn't human for no human could look that beautiful. She was all delicate limbs and ethereal motions as she slashed and stabbed at the rotting corpses around her. It was a harsh comparison between Beth and the walkers, a vision of perfection surrounded by the unnatural living dead that barely even threatened her now. Months on the run had firmed and toned her lithe figure and she was now a weapon, deadly to those she fought. This was how it was supposed to be, she was becoming the woman she was born to be.

As the last of the gory bodies hit the ground, her chest heaving, Daryl fell to his knees, taking her in. It had been months since they’d been separated and he was overwhelmed by the figure in front of him. He had been sure she was dead, kidnapped by some sick bastard. In fact he almost believed he was hallucinating. She wasn't this way when she was taken from him, was she? Her legs hadn't been so long and elegant. Her skin so smooth, so flawless. Had he ever seen her hair catch the light like that, turning her in the wildest angel with a golden halo? 

As tentatively as a wild animal, Beth approached the kneeling man, unbelieving that it could possibly be the man she loved. 

“Daryl?” she asked hesitantly. His murky grey eyes met her sparkling blue ones. He saw the tears glittering in her eyes, it had been so long. He could only choke out a single word, 

“Beth” before she too hit her knees and gently grabbed his face, tears now streaming down her cheeks. His hands on her narrow waist, he pulled her into him, lips meeting in a desperate mess. In between sloppy kisses he breathed out the three words he believed with his entire soul, 

“I love you”


End file.
